Littlecloud/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Approx. 121 moons (10.1 years)Revealed on Vicky's Facebook at death |death=Old age |kit=Littlekit |apprentice=Littlepaw |warrior=Littlecloud |mca=Littlecloud |mc=Littlecloud |starclan resident=Littlecloud |mother=Newtspeck |brothers=Wetfoot, Brownpaw |mentors=Clawface, Runningnose |app=Flametail |position1=Medicine Cat |precededby1=Runningnose |succeededby1=Leafpool |livebooks=The Prophecies Begin, ''The New Prophecy, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Super Editions, Novellas, Secrets of the Clans |deadbooks=''Tigerheart's Shadow, ''Squirrelflight's Hope }} Littlecloud is a very small, brown tabby tom with light blue eyes Littlecloud was a ShadowClan medicine cat under Blackstar's and Rowanstar's leadership. He was born as Littlekit to Newtspeck alongside Brownkit and Wetkit. Under Brokenstar, Littlepaw and his brothers were made apprentices three moons early, and he was mentored by Clawface. After becoming a warrior, Littlecloud became deathly ill with Carrionplace sickness, seeking help from ThunderClan, where he and Whitethroat were nursed back to health in secret by Cinderpelt. This experience lead Littlecloud to become a medicine cat, and he was apprenticed to Runningnose. He served his Clan for many moons, mentoring one apprentice, Flametail. However, after Flametail's premature death, Littlecloud was left with no successor, and died before a suitable cat could be found. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Littlepaw is an apprentice of ShadowClan with Clawface as his mentor. He is first seen as a warrior, Littlecloud, along with Whitethroat, sick and asleep on ThunderClan territory. They beg for help to cure their sickness, as ShadowClan's medicine cat, Runningnose, was too busy with Nightstar to care for other cats. Though they are ordered to leave, Cinderpelt treats the two in secret. After his recovery, Littlecloud returns to ShadowClan with healing herbs, though Whitethroat is killed on the Thunderpath. Because of the courage Cinderpelt showed him, Littlecloud decides to become a medicine cat. The New Prophecy :During the destruction of the forest territories, Littlecloud struggles as the sole medicine cat after Runningnose's retirement. He disagrees with Blackstar when the leader orders his cats to eat carrion, but later takes part in the Great Journey after the ShadowClan camp is destroyed. After arriving in the lake territories, Littlecloud is skeptical about the new land, given that there was no Moonstone with which to communicate with StarClan. He has repeated dreams warning of death and danger, mourning when he discovers that his friend, Cinderpelt, had been killed. Power of Three :When Blackstar is influenced by Sol to lose faith in StarClan, Littlecloud is barred from attending half-moon meetings. Though he tries to convince his leader to change his mind, Littlecloud alone is unsuccessful until a sign is created, and after Flamepaw returns from ThunderClan, Littlecloud receives him as his apprentice. As Jayfeather is investigating who his true parents may be, Littlecloud identifies parsley as the herb recalled by Jayfeather used to stop a mother's milk. Omen of the Stars :When it is decided that a patrol will be sent to investigate the cause of the drought, Littlecloud is conflicted, citing lack of guidance from StarClan. His help is later sought by Jayfeather after Briarlight's spine is broken, as Littlecloud had a similar patient, Wildfur. Eventually, Littlecloud catches greencough, worrying all of ShadowClan. He quarrels with his apprentice, Flametail, after he reveals that Raggedstar ordered ShadowClan to stand alone in the coming battle. However, after Flametail suddenly drowns, Littlecloud grieves heavily for him, though is hesitant to blame his death on Jayfeather. He serves his Clan during the the battle against the Dark Forest. A Vision of Shadows : Littlecloud has grown old, and without an apprentice, the other medicine cats worry how ShadowClan will fare without him. Leafpool is sent to help him, but he dies even so. Rowanstar has Puddlekit selected as the cat to succeed him, despite the kit desiring to become a warrior. Super Editions :In 'Yellowfang's Secret, Littlekit is born to Newtspeck along with Brownkit and Wetkit. He and his brothers participate in Brokenstar's training session, where Mosspaw is accidentally killed by Brownkit and Wetkit. Afterwards, the kits are apprenticed despite only being three moons old, Littlepaw being apprenticed to Clawface. :In ''Firestar's Quest, Runningnose retires, leaving Littlecloud as the sole medicine cat of ShadowClan :In 'Tigerheart's Shadow, Littlecloud gives Tigerstar a life for acceptance, explaining that fear of failure had kept him from leadership too long. Trivia Interesting facts *When asked if he loved Cinderpelt when he was sick, Vicky answered that she doesn't think Littlecloud ever loved Cinderpelt because she was much older than him, but that he was always very fond of her, like an older sister.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Mistakes *In the aforementioned statement, Vicky says that Cinderpelt is "much older" than Littlecloud, though he is slightly older, if not the same age as her. *He has mistakenly been called a gray tabby. Detailed description :Littlecloud is a very small, thin, brown tabby tom. He has bright light blue eyes, a light brown tail and a brown nose. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Ceremonies Quotes }} External links * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages